doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Reflections
Eddy's town is experiencing an increase of twins as the Doctor and Jane investigate. This episode was written a few months ago so it not very good. Doctor Who: The Next Doctor and previous episode Series link: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who:_The_Next_ Doctor/_The_Last_Beat Story “So how far away from saving Gallifrey?” Jane asked. “Not too far just need the last piece of the puzzle,” the Doctor murmured. “You told me Gallifrey destroyed planets for a tactical advantage,” Jane was worried. “I know that they have done bad but-,” the Doctor got interrupted by Jane. “You are bringing them back for your own redemption, your guilt is too much that is why you are saving Gallifrey,” Jane shouted as the Doctor just stood still. “Everywhere has cons,” the Doctor replied “but we have to forgive sometimes,” the Doctor looked to Jane with sad eyes. “Don’t you dare use those sad eyes with me,” Jane said “please,” the Doctor showed sad eyes again “okay then” Jane gave up as the Doctor suddenly had a spring in his step. “I have solved most of it and know from Vastra and Strax that the coordinates must be around here,” the Doctor smiled. “They told you that information about the coordinates are around here, I was there too,” Jane rolled her eyes smiling as the Doctor also smiled. “Maybe you are right but I am the optimistic one,” the Doctor continued running around his TARDIS putting in coordinates as he looked around the bright console room. “I am optimistic,” Jane defended herself as she gone to where the Doctor was. “Well let’s just go to our next adventure” the Doctor suggested as he looked up to the TARDIS screen. “What?” He asked looking at the monitor. “Tell me Doctor what is it?” Jane demanded looking up to the monitor. “Can’t you read?” The Doctor smiled. “Not alien,” Jane defended herself again “can you translate it?” She asked. “It should do it by itself,” the Doctor smiled as he saw the words already translated. “There are twins suddenly appearing, and then the twin leaves,” Jane read as the Doctor smiled. “I wonder what this could be,” he said as he flicked one last switch as the TARDIS materialised. “Here we are,” the Doctor said as he grabbed Jane’s hand and ran outside the TARDIS. “A bit quiet,” Jane observed as they could hear the wind and no voices at all. “Oh,” the Doctor said looking up “the phenomenon that makes this place a tourist hot spot, the quiet zone where when you stand in this precise spot everywhere will go silent,” the Doctor smiled. “Interesting,” Jane replied as they walked about suddenly hearing voices. “Hello there,” someone said walking to the Doctor and Jane with open arms. “Welcome to Mazdan,” the man smiled with a big grin “I am Eddy, who are you?” He asked. “Well Eddy I am the Doctor and this is Jane,” the Doctor smiled as Eddy immediately shocked. “The Doctor,” Eddy’s jaw was hanging down “the actual Doctor?” Eddy was still in shock. “Yes, why?” The Doctor was curious as to why Eddy was shocked. “I have head of you, the man who has saved many civilizations and the universe,” Eddy was hugely smiling “I have got to take a picture of this,” he ran as he stopped and looked back “come on then,” Eddy told the Doctor. “Are we really going with him?” Jane asked unsure “I mean not to be rude but he seems a bit off,” Jane continued. “You have met aliens and monsters and you are still thinking stuff as weird,” the Doctor smiled as he grabbed Jane’s hand and ran. He also suspected something was off with the man but he was too curious for that. As they continued running the Doctor started looking around noticing the civilians just looking at them in silence. He heard noise but saw no one talking. “Why is nobody talking?” The Doctor asked. “They are” Eddy laughed “can’t you hear the noise?” Eddy chuckled again. “But it is not coming from their mouths,” the Doctor replied as Eddy stopped. “Here we are,” he smiled looking round to the Doctor and Jane “this is where I am based,” Eddy had a hint of sadness in his eyes. “What is it?” Jane asked “why are you sad?” She continued. “Well,” Eddy started changing from his happy mood to a sad one “we have had less tourists and our population boost with all the twins coming and going hasn’t helped, I can no longer help my town,” Eddy hung his head low. “Twins,” the Doctor said ”what do you mean?” He asked Eddy who seemed to be in shock at the question. “Well it started with the peasants and lower people of our town,” Eddy started. “We are in the year 2445 so why say peasants?” Jane asked. “Well because they are peasants,” Eddy smiled “but twins have been found for people higher up, I wonder if there was a secret experiment like when we were born and they got a twin and release it in terms of power,” Eddy wondered. “Wrong,” the Doctor moved around the room “whatever it is they cannot get to the top straight away for whatever reason, they would have done it by now so I think they have to work their way from the bottom,” the Doctor was silent for a couple of moments. “And then they will cause a rebellion forcing you into giving up being Mayor,” Jane pondered. “You are quiet right Jane and then all of the civilians in this town would have been replaced with copies and you’re army will be taken, you’re police will be taken so everyone will be taken leaving just you,” the Doctor looked sadly down. “He is the only one who can defend the town,” Jane murmured looking to the ground. “So how can I save this town?” Eddy looked desperately to them for answers “I promised my father on his last words that I would always protect this town,” Eddy looked defiant yet defeated. “We cannot win just escape and make sure the whole world does not get consumed by this threat,” the Doctor admitted looking like he had just been punched in the stomach. “So we cannot help him?” Jane asked looking very sad. “Well we can save him or we could all die in a battle that would mean death for all of us,” the Doctor responded. “Don’t you see that them,” the Doctor got his sonic out and scanned the hordes of people outside “Orons,” the Doctor said shocked seeing people with guns as they smashed the windows of the building that the Doctor, Jane and Eddy were in. “Run,” Jane said as the Doctor smiled as they saw Eddy grabbing a gun. “What are you doing?” The Doctor asked. “I promised on my father’s dying words that I would protect this town to my death,” Eddy replied. “Don’t you dare,” the Doctor said as he looked to the Orons as one of them were changing “similar to them Zygons,” the Doctor observed. He saw one of them change into a Dalek “if they have the genetic and molecule structure then they can change into the any creature they want,” the Doctor smiled. “Daleks,” Jane said scared “he cannot possibly beat the Daleks,” Jane continued. “He is too stubborn,” the Doctor said as he quickly ran to the TARDIS pulling Jane in. “We can materialise around him,” Jane said enthusiastically. “You’re getting a lot smarter,” the Doctor smiled as he ran around the controls seeing in his monitors that Eddy had killed a couple of people but then the Orons changed into Daleks. “Here we go,” the Doctor smiled as they began to materialise around Eddy. They saw a Daleks shoot as Eddy fell to the ground. “No,” Jane said as the TARDIS had materialised. “Getting out of here,” the Doctor said as he launched the TARDIS away from his controls as Jane gone to Eddy. “You fool,” Jane grinned at Eddy. “I had to protect my town,” Eddy said as he held something out to the Doctor. “What is it?” The Doctor asked taking the tiny device. “A bomb to blow up the town, stop those Orons destroying the world,” Eddy smiled as he rolled his eyes back and his body gone limp. “Is he dead?” Jane asked as the Doctor scanned him. “Yes he is,” the Doctor replied flipping the device in his hand. “Why didn’t Eddy just use that?” Jane asked confused. “He had to protect his town, not destroy it,” the Doctor replied as he saw the Orons on his screen and pressed the button as he saw a large explosion. “Coordinates,” the Doctor smiled looking on the back of the device as he ran to the TARDIS console. “Next stop” he started “Gallifrey.” Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor